Toi et Moi
by chtite-Belette
Summary: Quand Hinata et Naruto décide de sortir ensemble sa donne ça
1. Soyons ami

Encore un Naruto/Hinata

Disclamer : aux dernière nouvelles ces personnages ne m'appartienne toujours pas, mais je les aurai un jour, je les aurai, en attendant ils sont toujours la propriété de Kishimoto

Résumer : Quand Naruto et Hinata décide enfin de sortir ensemble sa donne ça :

****

****

**1. soyons amis **

Sa faisait environ trois mois que Naruto était rentré de son entraînement spécial. Gaara avait été sauvé et lui il était passé Chuunin. Depuis il effectuait des missions concernant l'Akatsuki ou Orochimaru, mais cette semaine rien, il n'avait encore rien fait alors il se décida à rendre une petite visite à l'Hokage :

-Salut la vieille, t'aurait pas une p'tite mission pour moi

- NARUTO, répondit Tsunade qui avait une petite veine naissante sur la tempe gauche signe de sa colère, tu tombe bien il manquait justement un membre à cette unité, ajouta t-elle en désignant les ninjas déjà présent.

Il s'agissait d'Hinata et Kiba :

-salut Naruto

-Bon…bonjour Na…Naruto-Kun

-Yo, les salua t-il, bon en faite c'est quoi la mission

-Ravie que tu t'y intéresse, poursuivit Tsunade, la mission consiste à escorter la fille d'un haut dignitaire de Taki no kuni (pays de la cascade) chez elle. Pour le bien de notre alliance avec se village, il est d'intérêt qu'elle rentre au plus vite.

-OK, cria Naruto, mais on peut la voir la fille

-Bien sur, ENTRE

Bonjour tout le monde, lança la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte avec précipitation, alors c'est vous les garde du corps : hum…mignon, commenta t-elle en s'approchant de Kiba, puis en tournant la tête elle ajouta : le blond n'est pas mal non plus, sa me va vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire, on part dans une heure, rendez vous a la porte du village.

Avant de sortir elle glissa discrètement à Hinata :

-T'en à de la chance de bosser avec des gars pareil je prendrai bien ta place…

La jeune Hyuga rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Vous irez chercher Sakura avant de partir elle pourra vous être utile, ajouta l'Hokage

Ils partirent donc pour Taki no kuni, leur mission devait durer trois jours.

Kiba avait pris la tête de la formation, suivait Naruto, Emi (la fille de Taki), Sakura puis Hinata fermait la marche.

Quand la nuit tomba ils établirent un camp puis repartirent au matin.

Ils reconduisirent Emi chez elle et ne voulant pas tarder prirent le chemin du retour.

Comme ils n'avaient plus personne à protéger ils ne marchaient plus en formation : Hinata et Kiba discutaient à l'avant, alors que Sakura et Naruto restaient en retrait :

-Bon alors tu lui à parler ? C'est l'occasion.

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage et on à pas encore été seul tout les deux alors…, avoua le jeune blond.

- Te cherche pas d'excuses, si tu lui dis rien elle s'en rendra jamais compte.

Le soir après une demi-journée de marche, ils retrouvèrent leur camp de la veille, ils mangèrent puis partirent se coucher car le lendemain une journée identique les attendait, mais Hinata resta devant le feu afin de monter la garde.

Plus tard dans la nuit :

-Na…Naruto- Kun mais…Mais pourquoi tu…Tu te lève ? Il fait encore…Encore nuit.

-Je sais mais je n'arrive plus à dormir, et toi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais assise toute seule ?

-Je…Je monte la ga…garde.

-AH d'accord, dit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle ce qui la fit rougir, heureusement pour elle la nuit cachait sa gêne.

Après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence Hinata pris son courage à deux mains et ce décida à parler :

-Tu…Tu pense en…Encore à lui ?

-Hein, qui ?

-Sasuke-Kun, tu…t'y pense encore ?

-Bien sur, c'est mon ami et je ne l'abandonnerai pas, il est aveugler par la haine, mais je le ramènerai au village je l'ai promis et je tien toujours mes promesses, répondit-il avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

-Je…Je sais

-Hinata, sa m'a fait du bien de parler un peu avec toi faudra qu'on recommence, dit-il en se levant, mais ne reste pas ici toute la nui, tu dois dormir aussi…

-Hai

-Oh, aussi, tu devrais prendre plus confiance en toi, tu as de grande capacité et un jour tu seras reconnu pour sa…ajouta t-il en entrant dans la tente.

-Merci, répondit-elle dans un sourire

Au matin, ils reprirent la route de Konoha, personne ne parla durant le trajet, et au soir ils atteignirent leur but.

Depuis la fin de cette mission, Hinata et Naruto se virent assez souvent et maintenant elle ne bégayait ni ne s'évanouissait plus en la présence de ce dernier. Ils étaient amis, même si chacun d'eux espéraient un une toute autre relation.


	2. double déclaration

réponse au review:

**taru**: non ce n'est pas un one-shot t'inquiéte, il y a 6 chapite plus un bonus

**Hitto-sama:** désolé que la fic t'ai pas plus, je peux pas satisfaire tout le monde, mais la prochaine foi donne moi des conseil au lieu de simplemnt critiquer.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espére qu'il vous plaira si C'est le cas laisser une ptite review sinon désolé de vous avoir fait lire un tuc qui vous à deçu. et Gomen pr les fautes chui pas une pro d l'orthographe

**2.Double déclaration **

Quelque temps plus tard alors que Naruto rentrait de mission :

-NARUTO, cria la jeune fille en courant vers lui

-Oh salut Hinata, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, euh je sais que t'es fatigué et que tu voudrais surement te reposer mais j'ai un truc super important à te demander

-Ben vas-y

-Voilà, en faite j'ai mis au point une nouvelle tactique de combat et j'aimerai la testé, alors je me suis dit que peut-être tu voudrais bien m'aider !?

-Ok, je suis toujours partant pour un entraînement, tu veux faire sa quand ?

-Ben, euh demain si tu peux, c'est mon jour de repos

-OK, comme sa j'ai le temps de récupérer.

-Cool, ben merci, euh demain 8h au terrain d'entraînement 44 ?

-Pas de problème j'y serais.

Sur ce Hinata rentre chez elle folle de joie à l'idée de passer la journée suivante avec l'élu de son cœur.

Pendant ce temps Naruto rentrait chez lui, après un bon bain et manger des ramen un peu trop cuite il alla se coucher mais une sombre idée lui embuait l'esprit.

Après un cauchemar il se réveilla en sursaut et pour se calmer, il se dit à haute voix :

-Demain, je lui dirai, maintenant il est temps quel sache quel est ma véritable nature.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu :

-Au faite j't'ai pas demandé mais sa consiste en quoi ta tactique ?

-Ben, je ne préfère pas te le dire je voudrais que tu devine…Alors on s'le fait se combat.

-C'est parti…

Et la bataille commença, ce fut un long combat très intense qui dura jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. D'un commun accord les adversaires stoppèrent le combat, d'une parce qu'Hinata n'avait presque plus de chakra (ben oui celui de Naruto est inépuisable), de deux parce qu'ils étaient épuisé et parce qu'après tout ce n'était qu'un entraînement.

-Alors t'a trouvé ?

-Hein ? demanda le jeune homme

-Ben ma tactique

-Ah, en en faite je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer mais pour moi, toutes les technique que tu as utilisé sont dépendantes les unes des autres donc si une attaque n'atteint pas sa cible ben la tactique s'écoule et donc tu perds le combat

-Pas mal, finalement t'es plus intelligent que je pensais !!!Plaisanta t-elle

-Comment ça tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

-Ben un peu, non je plaisante mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi visible

-Oh

Un silence s'installa, tout les deux s'étaient adossés à un immense chêne. Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité :

-Hinata, on est ami n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, répondit elle avec une tristesse imperceptible

-Euh, j'dois t'avouer un truc

-Ben vas-y

-C'est-à-dire que c'est assez difficile, je ne sais pas par où commencer, bon j'me lance : Tu dois savoir qu'il y a environ 17 ans le Yondaime a enfermé le Kyubi à l'intérieur d'un nouveau né ? Ben cet enfant c'était moi, voilà je suis le monstre qui a presque détruit le village il y a 17 ans.

-Naruto, dit-elle avec une voix presque éteinte

-Hum…

-Tu n'es pas un montre, tu es Naruto Uzumaki, Chuunin de Konoha au pays du feu et j'en suis sûr le futur Hokage. Tu n'es pas un monstre au contraire tu devrais être considéré comme un héros car tu empêche un démon de dévaste le monde une seconde fois. Tu es courageux, franc, gentil, loyal, mignon et c'est pour ça que, c'est pour ça que je… que je… je t'aime.

-Hinata, je…

-Non, je sais ce que tu vas me dire et j'ai pas vraiment envie de l'entendre. Je sais que tu ne me vois que comme une amie et que ton cœur et destiné à Sakura-Chan mais sa fait trop longtemps que je garde ces sentiment au fond de moi et je devais t'en parler.

Elle se leva et commença à marcher mais ajouta avant d'être trop loin :

-Ah, ça fait du bien, je me sens plus légère, Naruto-Kun je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre, à bientôt.

Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, il se leva d'un bond, couru jusqu'à elle et lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir. Elle ne s'enfuira plus c'est le moment de vraiment tout lui avouer.

-Hinata, tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aime et partir comme si de rien n'était. Je sais ce que tu pense mais laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer :

-…

-C'est vrai que j'aime Sakura mais elle est pour moi comme une sœur, c'est normal pour un frère d'aimer sa sœur non ? Aussi, c'est vrai qu'au départ je te considérais comme une amie, mais on a fait cette mission avec Kiba et Shino pour trouver l'insecte qui aurait dû ramener Sasuke.

Quand je t'ai vu t'entraîner au milieu de la rivière…et puis tu m'as vraiment impressionné quand tu t'es battu avec la femme aux abeilles, quelque chose à changer se jour là mais je ne comprenais pas. Puis je suis partit avec Ero-sennin, et là j'ai compris, tu me manquais tous les jours et sa me rendait triste d'être séparer de toi, alors je me suis promis qu'à mon retour je te dirai tout mais je t'ai vue avec Kiba tu avais l'air tellement heureuse j'ai penser que tu ne partageait pas mes sentiment alors j'ai préféré qu'on devienne ami au moins on se verrai de temps en temps mais en vérité c'est trop dur Hinata, c'est trop dur de faire comme si je ne ressentait que sa, la vérité c'est que je t'aime Hinata, je t'aime depuis longtemps.

Elle était là bouche bée à écouter tout ce qu'il lui disait et tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre quand il eut terminé fut :

-Tu…tu savais que c'était moi, à la rivière, tu savais ?

-Bien sûr, et si je n'ai rien dit c'est pour pas te gêner, je crois que t'étais presque nue non ?

-Pervers

-Peut-être, je suppose qu'a force de fréquenter Ero-sennin j'ai du prendre quelques-unes de ces mauvaises habitudes.

-Baka, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement


	3. mission révélation

voilà le chapite 3

je sais que le caractére d'Hinata est pas trop respecter mais je la préfére en un peu moins timide, j'aime bien qu'elle 'affirme

encore une fois désolé pour les fautes ( c'est ma marque de fabrique)

****

****

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, ils vivaient comme sur un petit nuage. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous chaque jour dans des endroits discrets, ils voulaient préserver leur relation, et Hinata avait peur de la réaction de son père et plus encore de celle du conseil des anciens du clan.

Seulement un jour un ordre de mission arriva et chamboula leur petit paradis :

-Hinata, je pars en mission demain, pour une durée indéterminée, au moins 4 jours en tout cas…

-Oh, je vois dans ce cas la seul chose que je te demanderai c'est de rester en vie d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonnée, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser et de partir.

Il partait en mission avec Sakura et Saï comme souvent mais cette fois ci il y avait aussi la team Gaï (sans Gaï).

La mission était simple retrouver et éliminer des ninjas qui pillaient les voyageurs à proximité du village.

Le lendemain, ils prirent la route, il y avait une journée de marche pour se rendre sur les lieux donc le soir ils établirent un campement.

Tout en mangeant Neji exposa leur plan d'action, en effet c'était lui le leader. Puis ils partirent ce couché : les filles dans une tente, les garçons dans l'autre.

Chez les filles, très raisonnables, après avoir parlé quelque minute elles s'endormirent.

Chez les garçons tout ce passa différemment : Naruto lui s'était endormit à la seconde où il avait touché le sol, comme d'habitude, les autres était bien décider à parler de lui :

- Je ne sais pas comment il fait, c'est balèze de pouvoir s'endormir aussi vite, lança Lee

-Si tu le dit, en tout cas y va pas rester silencieux très longtemps, répondit Saï

-Comment sa ?

-Ben il parle quand il dort, et sa va pas tarder à commencer, d'ailleurs Neji sa concerne ta cher cousine adoré !

-L'appel pas comme sa !

-La plupart du temps c'est un truc du genre « oh, Hinata, je t'aime ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît… » C'est pathétique.

Comme si Naruto avait tout compris il entama son monologue :

-Hum…hum…Hinata…je t'aime…hum

-Tien vous voyer

-Hum... Hinata-Chan… tu sens bon …tes lèvres sont si douce

-Oh, là sa va plus loin que d'habitude

-Hum...hum… je te promets… on parlera à ton père…

-Bon, interrompit Neji, je crois que sa suffit on devrait essayer de dormir maintenant, et ajouta pour lui-même, demain moi aussi je devrai te parler Naruto.


	4. future mariée

voilà le nouveau chapitre

bonne lecture

**4.Future mariée **

Le même jour à Konoha un employé de maison était venu chercher Hinata car son père voulait lui parler. Elle était un peu inquiète car sa n'arrivait pas souvent et toujours pour lui adresser des reproches.

Vers 9h elle se rendit au bureau de son père :

-Hinata, entre et assied toi

-Oui,

-Bien, je vais aller droit au but, comme tu le sais à ta majorité tu seras déclaré chef du clan et le conseil estime que tu devrais tu fiancer d'ici là. Ils ont donc prévu que la cérémonie sera célébrée à la fin de la semaine.

-Mais je…Non je ne me fiancerai pas

-Je sais que ce n'est pas juste mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de m'opposer au conseil du moins pas tout seul, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux.

-Jamais, je n'accepterai jamais, mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un et je ne me fiancerai qu'avec lui.

-Dans ce cas j'aimerai rencontrer cette personne

-Euh c'est-à-dire que pour l'instant il est en mission…

-Dans ce cas à son retour, en attendant je pourrai peut être obtenir le soutien de l'Hokage. Tu peux disposer, j'ai d'autres affaires à régler.

-Bien, au revoir père

-Hinata, dit-il avant qu'elle ne sorte, tu as changer, je suis heureux que tu ai enfin le courage de t'opposer à moi et d'assumer tes opinions, cela prouve que tu as évolué et que tu pourras un jour diriger le clan.

-Merci père.

Sur ce elle sorti, en fin de compte cette rencontre c'était avérer pire que prévu au lieu de quelques reproches, elle se retrouvait forcer de se fiancer avec un homme quel ne connaissait pas, à moins que Naruto revienne.

Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas être heureuse avec celui qu'elle aimait ?

Elle alla voir Tsunade :

-Hokage-sama, est-ce-que vous avez des nouvelle de Naruto-Kun ?

-Non désolé Hinata, mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis au courant et s'il ne rentre pas à temps j'empêcherai le conseil d'agir. Tu dois être patiente Hinata je suis sûre que tout vas s'arranger.

-Hum

Puis, elle sortit, encore plus abattue que lorsqu'elle était rentrée.


	5. le retour

nouveau chapitre

Je tiens à prévenir, je passe encore rapidement sur la mission maisj'arrive pas à imaginé...

bonne lecture quand même

**5.Le retour **

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla le lendemain matin tous les autres étaient déjà lever.

Il sortit mangeât en silence puis déclara qu'il allait faire un tour en éclaireur.

Plus loin lorsqu'il fut sûr que les autres ne pouvaient plus le voir il sortit un rouleau et un crayon, rédigea quelques lignes, puis il invoqua un petit crapaud, il s'agissait de Gamakichi :

-Rentre à Konoha et donne sa à Hinata Hyuga tu veux bien ?

-OK, pas de problème patron

-Je compte sur toi.

Puis il reprit la direction du camp mais tomba sur Neji :

-Neji…qu'est-ce-que tu fou là

-Je viens te chercher on va bientôt partir

-Ah, d'accord.

-………… Alors comme sa vous sortez ensemble ?

Naruto qui saisit tout de suite l'allusion répondit calmement :

-Oui, mais comment t'est au courant ?

-Tu parle quand tu dors, écoute si j'te demande sa c'est juste que…

-T'en fait pas je l'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire souffrir

-Oh…euh dans ce cas, tout vas bien

Quand ils eurent rejoint le groupe ils se mirent en route et accomplirent leur mission.

Au même moment a Konoha, Hinata découvrit un crapaud dans sa chambre (on suppose que les êtres invoqué se déplace méga vite.)

-AAAHHHHHHH, c'est quoi de ce truc ????

-Enchanté mademoiselle êtes vous Hyuga Hinata ?

-Ou…Oui

-Bien dans ce cas le patron ma demander de vous remettre le parchemin qui se trouve sur mon dos pouvez vous le prendre ?

-« le patron » c'est qui ? demanda elle en récupérant le rouleau de Naruto

Elle lu rapidement et décida de lui écrire quelques lignes à son tour pour l'informer de la situation.

Naruto et les autres étaient de retour au camp, leur mission c'était bien passée, ils n'avaient pas eu de poblème particuliers, a vrai dire leurs adversaires étaient même plutôt faible,quand Gamakichi arriva :

-Patron, patron, j'ai une réponse

-Bien, voyons sa, dit le blond en décrochant le parchemin

Il lu rapidement et quand il arriva à la fin de la lettre ces yeux ce teintèrent d'une lueur rouge :

-Je rentre à Konoha, lança t-il

-Comment ça tu rentre…attend nous…

-Pas le temps, je pars tout de suite

-Attend on vient laisse nous juste le temps de remballer nos affaires

-D'accord mais dépêcher vous

Il était tard dans la nuit quand ils arrivèrent à Konoha, mais de la lumière s'échappait encore du bureau de l'Hokage, ils décidèrent donc d'y aller ainsi ils pourraient faire leur rapport de mission.

-Ah, vous êtes rentré, parfait

Ils firent leur rapport.

-Bon c'est bon la c'est fini

-Oui

-Neji, tu peux m'accompagner cher toi ?

-Attend Naruto, l'interrompit Tsunade, je suis au courant de ce qui t'arrive mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de te rendre cher les Hyuga a cette heure ci tu devrai attendre.

-ATTENDRE, la fille que j'aime le plus au monde va devoir épouser un gars qu'elle ne connaît même pas et moi faudrait que j'attende !!!!

-Hiashi-San à solliciter mon aide pour convaincre le conseil que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais j'ai échoué, néanmoins Hinata à parler à son père et il souhaite te rencontrer donc tu as rendez vous avec lui demain à 9h, pourra tu patienter jusque là ?

-Je suis bien obliger, aller salut, et il partit encore plus en colère que quand il était entré.

Il rentra cher lui et pour ce détendre se fit couler un bain, lorsqu'il en sortit il enfila un caleçon et se dirigea vers son lit mais la sonnette d'entrée retentit

-J'arrive, dit-il

Quand il ouvrit la porte il se trouva nez à nez avec Hinata

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

-Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Ben, je voulais te voir, alors quand j'ai entendu Neji rentrer je me suis dit que tu devais déjà être chez toi et je suis venue, t'es pas content de me voir ?

-Si, bien sûr, répondit-il en l'embrassant, tu ma manquer aussi mais que vas dire ton père ?

-J'me fou de ce qu'il peut dire

-Dit pas sa, demain je vais le voir et ensemble on pourra trouver une solution à toute cette galère.

-Moi, je veux rester avec toi

-Je voudrais bien que tu reste aussi mais…

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui glissa :

-Anata ga hoshii,

-Tu sais bien que moi aussi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde.

Il l'a pris dans ces bras et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. La porte se referma sur eux pour préserver leur intimité.


	6. épousemoi

voila le dernier chapitre j'espére qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture

et merci a tout le monde pour vos reviews qui mon _presque_ toutes fait plaisir

Le lendemain quand Naruto se réveilla il était presque l'heure de son entrevue avec Hiashi

-Hinata réveille toi, tu devrai rentrer cher toi, ton père va se demander où t'es passé

-Quelle heure il est ?

-8h45

-Merde, dépêche-toi…

Naruto se prépara le plus vite possible, quand il arriva à la demeure Hyuga, quelqu'un l'attendait afin de le conduire au bureau du père d'Hinata.

-Entrer jeune homme, asseyez vous, alors c'est donc avec toi que ma fille a passer la nuit ?

-Comment vous le savez,

-Ben crois moi ou pas mais quand je surprend ma fille a faire le mur a presque 11h du soir je crois être assez intelligent pour comprendre quel va passer la nuit chez quelqu'un.

-Oh, écouter je sais qu'Hinata doit se fiancer avec quelqu'un mais j'ai pas l'intention de la laisser faire, elle est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je crois pouvoir dire qu'elle m'aime aussi alors si nous ne pouvons pas être ici dans ce cas nous partiront, avec ou sans votre accord.

-Parfait, c'est ce que je voulais entendre, dans ce cas tu voudras bien aller parler au conseil

-S'il le faut, je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour qu'Hinata sois heureuse (comme C tou mimi)

Plus tard lorsqu'il sortit de chez les Hyuga, Hinata l'attendais :

-Alors ?

-Je crois que sa c'est bien passer, je les ai convaincus, mais je dois encore remplir une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu verras bien, retrouve-moi dans une heure devant chez la vieille Tsunade d'accord ?

-Comme tu veux, répondit-elle puis elle l'embrassa

Une heure plus tard Hinata retrouva Naruto en bas des marches, il la prit par la main et l'emmena en haut de la tête du Yondaime pour regarder le soleil se coucher :

-C'est magnifique ?

-Je suis bien d'accord mais rien n'est plus beau que toi

-Oh Naruto arrête tu me fais rougir

-C'est pas grave, tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis. Hinata ?

-oui ?

-Et si on se mariait ?

-Naruto tu…tu es sérieux,

-Plus que jamais, je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi

-Alors je serai heureuse de partager ma vie avec la tienne.

Un an passa, Naruto et Sakura avaient retrouvé Sasuke qui avait tué son frère (Gomen l'elfe mais C pour le bien de mon histoire).

Il avait retrouvé une vie normal à Konoha et essayer de vivre sans haine et sans idée de vengeance. Il continuait de voir toute la bande, et était entré chez les anbus. Hinata devint chef du clan Hyuga à ces dix-huit ans, sa première décision en tant que chef fut d'abolir la bunke et la Soke afin que tout les Hyuga soi sur un pied d'égalité, puis elle dissous le conseil des anciens. Depuis avec Neji ils travaillaient à un moyen de faire disparaître le sceau de l'oiseau en cage.

Naruto et Hinata se marièrent comme ils l'avaient prévu, ce fut une cérémonie magnifique.

Une nuit dans Konoha, ils se promenaient comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire :

-Hinata, est-tu heureuse ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis, puisque je suis avec toi

-Non, je veux dire crois tu que je puisse te rendre heureuse ?

-Evidement sinon jamais je ne t'aurais épouser, nous serons heureux tu verra, nous seront heureux tout les trois…

-Tu veux dire que…

Soudain un cri réveilla le village entier :

YATTA, J'Vé ETRE PAPA ? YOUOU

OWARI

Ne parter pas y reste encore un bonus spécial ( publié surmen la smaine prochaine)


	7. Bonus

voila le petit bonus

ATTENTION LE DIALOGUE QUI VAS SUIVRE ET ISSU D'UN AUTRE ANIME A VOUS DE ME DIRE LEQUEL (j'ai quand même pris la liberté de rajouter une petite réplique)

**Bonus spécial : **

Hinata était enceinte de quelque mois, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, c'étaient retrouver à la boutique de dangos, ils étaient en pleine discussion :

-Crois-moi c'est le pied, depuis quel est enceinte, elle est chaude comme la braise, une vrai bête de sexe, c'est les hormones sa libère leur pulsion animal, c'est comme si cet ange de pureté devenait un démon en lubricité. Donc concrètement je fais quoi pour gérer le truc si demain le bébé rapplique, émotionnellement j'veux dire ? demanda Naruto a Sasuke

-Tu me gonfle sa fait vingt fois que tu me raconte la même histoire change de disque ou alors parles-en à ta femme elle au moins elle est concerner, répliqua Sasuke

-Mais, j'l'ai déjà fait ou du moins j'ai esseyé mais dés qu'elle me voit elle me saute dessus une vrai tigresse j'te dis, tien rien que cette nuit on l'a fait 4 fois. (Réplique rajouté par moi)

-Alors, arrête de me prendre le chou avec tes histoires

-NARUTO, désolé de t'interrompre mais LES Bébés NE NAISSENT PAS Après CINQ MOIS DE GROSSESSE, intervint Sakura

Environ 4 moins plus tard Hinata, accoucha de magnifique jumeaux, l'un blond, l'autre ébène, ils avaient out les deux les yeux bleu mais pouvaient tout de même utiliser le Byakugan.

Naruto se transforma en vrai papa gâteau (genre Hugues), d'ailleurs il avait toujours sur lui une photo de ces chers enfants qu'il prenait soin de montrer à tous ses amis, ainsi quand il fut nommé Rokudaime les sculpteurs ont pris soin d'ajouter sous son visage un bas relief représentant cette photo qui à tant marquer les esprits.


End file.
